Electronic devices such as, for example, smart phones and tablet computers may be carried and/or manipulated in a manner that causes the devices to physically bend (e.g., either deliberately or non-deliberately). If the bending is excessive, damage may occur to the device, wherein the source of the damage may be difficult to determine in diagnostic settings such as warranty claim processing environments. While mechanical stops and/or reinforcements may be incorporated into the device in order to limit bending, such a solution may substantially increase the overall cost and/or weight of the device.